


Worlds Apart

by Nightingale101



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, First Time, Gotta love those High School AUs, Just So We're Clear, M/M, Newts first name is Camron, Oh, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Teresa is Thomas Sister, Triggers, Why?, i can't think of more tags, i'll ad more later, if theres anymore i need, ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale101/pseuds/Nightingale101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just go,” Newt Whispered, Thomas almost didn’t hear him. The next word came out as a sob. “Please, Tommy, Please. Just go. I’m fine.”</p><p>“No. No you’re not.” Thomas replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first tempt at a proper AU! so i thought why not go with the total cliche of sticking all the characters in High School.
> 
> this story was inspired by a vid i made, and sort of acts as a trailer for this fic. i might upload that to youtube eventuality.   
> Enjoy!

“Leave me alone, Tommy” Thomas heard Newt shout at the closed door. Thomas was still banging on it with his fist, yelling at Newt to open the door. Panic, Frustration and hopelessness mixed together inside of him. “LEAVE!” Newt screamed.

“Don’t do this Newt.” Tommy yelled back, he felt tears streaming down his face; he was getting desperate. “Just open the door, let me in. we can work it out.”

“Just go,” Newt Whispered, Thomas almost didn’t hear him. The next word came out as a sob. “Please, Tommy, Please. Just go. I’m fine.”

“No. No you’re not.” Thomas replied, softening his voice, “I know what’s happening, Newt. I know what’s happening to you, and I know who did it to you. But… but killing yourself is not going to solve anything. Don’t do it. Let me in.”

“What the point?” Newt asked, Thomas could hear the emotion in his friends’ voice. He sounded so pained, it was killing him not being able to help him. “What reason do I have to live?”

“I love you.” Thomas said quickly. “Is that not a good enough reason? You stupid selfish bastard, have you not thought about what losing you would do to me? I love you. And losing you would be unbearable. So please, _please_ ; open the door, Newt.”

Silence.

~***~

**_Six months earlier_ **

Thomas was awoken by his alarm blearing at him, he hit the button to shut it the hell up, and glanced at the celling. In bright red numbers, the time projected on the faded and chipped celling paint read 8:00 am. He sighed and pulled the blankets over his head. It was the school holidays, he had no reason to get up this early. His mum must have snuck into his room yesterday to set it.

She often set his alarm when he didn’t have anything to get up for. She believed in not wasting the day, which was a good quality to have, but it often interfere with Thomas’ sleep. Just as Thomas was about to drift off to sleep, his mother tapped on his door.

“Tom?” She called from the hall way. “Tom, honey are you up yet?”

“Mmmhmm,” Thomas replied as he rolled over. He heard his mother open the door, she sighed and walked over toward the window.

“It’s a lovely day,” She said as she threw the curtains open, blinding Thomas with light, he groaned. “I’m not going to let you wast such a day in bed. I expect you up and dressed in fifteen minutes. I’ve made pancakes.” And then she was gone.

Thomas sighed and rolled onto his back. He silently weighed up his options; stay in bed, and risk incurring the wrath of his mother in around 20 minutes, or get up and eat pancakes. His stomach grumbled. Pancakes it was.

With great effort, Thomas got out of bed, went to the bathroom, came back to his bed room, found some clothes that seemed relatively clean, put them on, and headed down stairs before his mum reappeared.

In the kitchen he found his mom standing at one side of the breakfast bar, Cutting up an Apple and his sister Teresa sitting on the other side, eating pancakes smothered in golden syrup. Next to her sat another plate of pancakes, melted butter dripping down the sides. Just the way Thomas liked them. He sat down and began to eat.

“So,” His mother began, she was now cutting strawberry’s into thin slices. “What’s everybody’s plans for today?”

“I’m gonna hang out with Harriet and Rachel” Teresa answered through a mouth full of pancakes, “there’s a sale on at the mall. We’re gonna shop for our start of school outfits.”

“That sounds wonderful dear. Buy something blue. You look good in blue.” Mum replied with a smile. Then she turned to Thomas. “And what about you Tom?”

Thomas Shrugged, chewing on his pancakes. “Just hanging out with Newt I guess. Might meet up with Minho latter, if he’s not busy.”

His mother nodded. She always expected her children to have plans, either hanging out with friends or studding. If one of them just sat around the house all day, watching TV or just doing nothing productive, she would hound them all day until they did something.

“Sounds good, Honey.”

~***~

An hour latter Thomas was out the front door and unchaining his bike from the fence, Newt only lived two blocks down the road and considering the two boys hung out all the time, it made life a whole lot easier (and saved Thomas a lot of cash in bus fare). Teresa was also out the front, stilling on the fence waiting for Harriet’s mother to come pick her up.

“Are you really going to hang out with Newt again today?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, as Thomas wheeled his bike through the front gate.

“Yeah, so?” Tomas said as he started to ride down the street

“When are you two gonna admit that you’re madly in love?” Teresa called to him, Thomas blushed.

“Shut up, Teresa.” He called back to her.

The truth was that Teresa kind of hit the mark. Thomas and Newt had been friends for years, ever since Newt’s family had moved from England 7 years ago. But lately Thomas had been wondering what it would be like to be more than friends with Newt, and he’d started to feel something more than friendship, he just didn’t know how to bring that up with Newt. Not that Newt would be horrified that Thomas had feelings for him, he was gay, so it probably wouldn’t bother him. But if Newt didn’t feel the same way…. It could ruin their friendship and He didn’t want that.

When Thomas reached Newts house, the boy was already out the front with his bike. Despite it being a warm day he wore a long sleeve shirt. He smiled when he saw Thomas.

“It’s always surprises me when I see you before ten, Tommy.” Newt said as Thomas came to a stop in front of him. “I know how much you love your bed.”

“Yeah well.” Thomas shrugged, “You know my mum. She’s a strong believer in ceasing the day”

“Camron?!” Came the voice of a man from the porch of Newts house, it always took Thomas a moment to recognise Newts first name, no one ever called him _Camron_. Newts dad staggered down across the porch to bench on the other side. Thomas could have sworn Newt had tensed when his dad called him. “Are you going out again today, Son?”

“Yeah, Dad.” Newt said, still facing Thomas although his eyes were now fixed on the pavement. “Tommy and me are still working on that project I told you about that.”

 _Well, that’s a lie_ , Thomas thought. They didn’t have any projects. They didn’t even have any plans for today other than just hanging out. _But why is he lying?_

“Fine.” Newts dad grunted as he sat down on the bench and cracked open a beer. “Just don’t be home late.”

“Ok Dad.” Newt said as he got on his bike, “Come on Tommy.”

With a confused look on his face, Tomas followed his friend.

 

~***~

Eventually, after a few hours of riding around town, messing about, and just having good time, the two boys got some chips from a take-away shop and sat at the end of the pier to eat them.

“So,” Thomas said when almost all the chips were gone. “Why’d you tell your dad we were doing a Project?”

The smile fell from Newts face and the blond boy suddenly looked troubled. “Oh, you know. It was just easier than saying we were just doing nothing. He’d rather have me mow the lawn than mess about with you all day” He said, and tried to shrug it off. Thomas could tell he was lying. Newt reached forward to toss a chip to some seagull on the water, the sleeve of his shirt came up giving Thomas a glimpse a his wrist.

“What’s that?” Thomas asked, grabbing Newts arm and pulling the shirt sleeve up. Over old scars from years ago, were two fresh cuts. Thomas felt as if his stomach had turned to lead and an icy hand had griped his heart. “Newt… I thought you stopped that?”

Two years ago, Newts mum and older brother had died in a car crush. The loss had hit Newt really hard. He was meant to be in the car that night, but instead he was at Thomas house having a sleep over. It was also around that time that Newt had come out, and with some of the idiots they went to school with at the time, it made things harder. He’d started cutting himself as a way to let some of the pain he’d felt inside, out. Thomas, who was the only one who knew, urged him to see the school councillor, which he did, and eventually he stopped. Or so Thomas thought.

Newt pulled his arm from Thomas grasp. “It’s not like that Tommy,” He said. “I…. I scratched my wrist on the fence yesterday. I wore the long shirt because I knew what you would think.”

“I can tell when you’re lying, Newt.” Thomas said. Newt wouldn’t look at him. “And I know you’re lying.”

“I’m not Lying” Newt said.

“Yes you are!”

Suddenly, Newt stood up. “I have to go.” And then he took of down the pier.

“Newt wait!” Thomas called after him. He began to go after his friend but _Hot and Cold_ started blasting from his pocket, his sisters ring tone. He answered. “Teresa, what?”

“Calm down, Mr Grumpy.” She said. “Sorry to interrupt your date!” she added sarcastically.

“It’s not a date!” He yelled, then he realised he’d lost sight of Newt. “Damn it…. What do you want?”

“Rach and Harriet have gone to Rach’s sisters’ house, and mum said I wasn’t allowed to go because she’s never met her sister, which is totally ridiculous!”

“Get to the point, Teresa,”

“Can you can get me? I’m at the mall.”

Thomas glanced around for Newt, not seeing any sigh of his friend returning, he sighed, and answered his sister. “I’ll be there in an hour.”

 

~***~

By the time Thomas got to his street with Teresa riding on the back of his bike, it was getting dark and the street lights were starting to come on.  Riding past Newts house, he noticed his bike wasn’t out the front, which almost certainly meant that he wasn’t home yet, even though he’d left Thomas hours ago. It made Thomas feel uneasy.

When he got home, he headed straight to his room, laid down on his bed, and texted Newt.

_Hey man. I’m sorry about today_ **.**

Ten minutes later, and with no reply, Thomas tried again.

_Dude, if you’re ignoring me, that’s so immature._

Still no reply.

_Come on Newt, I’m getting worried._

After no response from that one, Thomas tried to call him, but it went straight to voice mail. And that was enough for Thomas, he headed down stairs and was almost at the front door when his mother caught him.

“Tom?” She called after him, he turned to face her. “It’s late. Where are you going?”

“Just down to Newts.” He replied, then added. “We… We have project we need to finish.”

His mother frowned. “School starts on Monday, honey. And you told me you got your homework finished in the first two weeks.”

“This is….” Thomas grasped for an idea of what to say, he hated lying. “This is a long term project. I won’t be long I promise.” His mother frowned but nodded, and Thomas turned and walked out the door before she could ask him anymore questions.

Thomas rode his bike past Newts house, his bike still wasn’t there. If he wasn’t home, there was only one other place he could be.

The park was only a 20 minute ride from Newts house. Hardly anybody went there anymore, the plants and lawn were overgrown and messy, Newt and Thomas often rode their bikes there, or just Hung out there when they had nothing better to do.

He found Newt sitting on a bench at the far side of the park, his bike leaning against the tree behind him. The boy was shivering slightly as the tempter had dropped dramatically since the sun had gone down and his long sleeve shirt was not enough to keep him warm.

“What are you doing here?” Newt asked as Thomas sat down next to him on the bench.

“Looking for you,” Thomas replied. “You didn’t answer my texts, and your phone went straight to voice mail. I was worried, man.”

Newt sighed. “Sorry. My phone went flat about an hour ago. Didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Well, why don’t you go home and charge it?” Thomas asked, watching his friend closely. Newt kept his eyes on the out lay of the park in front of him.

“I don’t feel like going home.” He said

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Thomas studied his friends face closely. He looked ok to him, better than he had two years ago when this first started happening. But looking closely, Thomas could see slight bags under his eyes, as if he hadn’t been sleeping well, and what looked like a faint bruise on his check. Whether Newt wanted to talk about it or not, something was going on, and Thomas didn’t like it.

“Well,” Thomas said eventually. “When you do feel like talking about it, I’m right here. You can tell me anything, you know that right?”

“I know.” Newt said. “Of cause I know.”

Newt shivered, and rubbed his hands together.

“Newt, if you stay out here much longer, you’re gonna catch hypothermia.”

“I’m fine.”

“If I stay out here much longer I’m gonna catch hypothermia. Come on. Let’s go home.”

Newt shook his head. What happened next, Thomas would later blame on the fact he was freezing his ass off.

He put his hand on Newts cheek, turning the blonds face towards his own and brought his lips to meet Newts. It was a short kiss, and was over as quickly as it started, but it warmed Thomas up better than any fire would have.

“For my sake,” Thomas whispered, dropping his hand from Newts check, their faces still inches apart. “Go home and get some sleep. You look like you need it.”

Newt nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments motivate me to write and they make me feel guilty when i haven updated in a while, so comment!


End file.
